CORE B DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The CFAR Developmental Core is a major route by which the CFAR acts as a catalyst for AIDS research at NYU. The goals of the Developmental Core are to encourage new investigators and innovation, and to permit a rapid response to new research opportunities. A major portion of the developmental funds of $200,000 per year is used to fund pilot projects proposed by young investigators or investigators who are new to the area of AIDS-related research. These awards are made after a thorough evaluation and discussion of all submitted applications by our Scientific Review Committee, followed by a secret ballot. An amount of up to $50,000 is awarded to recipients. If promising results have been obtained at the end of the first year, and if a strong case can be made for additional benefit, and if an outside application for funding has been submitted, the Committee has sometimes agreed to provide an additional $50,000 for a second year. This can increase the ability to complete a project successfully. Two additional categories of investigation may be supported by developmental funds: A rapid response to new research opportunities, which must involve a collaborative effort, and the development of new technologies.